In love and war
by Discarnate
Summary: all's fair in love and war as Ebony discovers when she transfers to Hogwarts from Salem. yeah I know its not original but it looked fun! plz r'n'r, I suck at summarys!


I stared at my reflection, I was dressed in my brand new Hogwarts robes about to start my first day at my new school. I glared at myself tears filling my violet eyes. I didn't want to go, how could my mother make me? I had been quite happy at Salem institute in the states, but no, she had to go and get a job at the stupid ministry in stupid England. I don't like England, it rains all the time, and do you know how badly that is for my complexion? Not to mention my hair, it would frizz sooo bad!

I had left all my friends behind, Bianca and Garry had actually cried when I left, and I had felt like crying too, but I had to put on a brave face. I didn't want my friends to see me cry. It was bad enough, losing my father, not that he had been around much as he had been in prison, but I had finally started to get to know my father when he had gotten himself killed. And now I had to leave my friends and my home behind and start a new life in England. God, my life sucks so bad! What have I done to deserve such amazing bad luck?

My name is Ebony Rose Black, daughter or Sirius and mary Black, mum had moved to the states when dad had been put in prison when I was one and I hadn't seen my dad again until I was thirteen. Apparently he was innocent which was so unfair! I hated the stupid ministry for taking my dad away, why couldn't they at least give him a trial? then they would have found that he was innocent. and the guy who did kill all the people they thought my dad killed, he's still alive. i want to kill him so much! for what he put me through!

"Come on darling or your going to be late," mum called up the stairs.

"coming!" I called, I wiped the tears from my eyes, redid my makeup, and dragged a brush through my waist length black hair.

"Darling, you look stunning," said mum. I knew she was lying, I was at least ten pounds too heavy and the robes did absolutely nothing for my figure, but I appreciated the effort to make me feel better.

"Now your going to be good this year aren't you," mum asked as she dropped me at Kings Cross. "I want to hear you're studying hard and don't go causing any trouble!" I smiled, I had broke out of my last school with Bianca and we had gone to a nightclub and met some guys, Bianca had actually dated one of them for a while, and he was twenty four! We had got in so much trouble but it had been fun.

"I'll be good" I promised but I knew that the only way I'd be good was if I was imperiused! being bad was so much more fun!

"Good. Have a good time and I'll see you at Christmas." mum gave me a kiss on the cheek and I grabbed my trolley and headed into the station.

I looked at my ticket, platform nine and three quarters it said. I looked around but couldn't see it anywhere. I saw a pretty blonde girl who looked like she was wearing robes and watched her, she ran through the wall between platforms nine and ten and disappeared! Is that all I have to do I thought disappointed, I was expecting a puff of smoke or something, but still, I had to get onto the platform. I grabbed my trolley and ran for the wall.

I found myself stood in front of a steam train and smirked, didn't steam trains die out with the victorians? wizards were so old fashioned! there were bunches of witches and wizards running about and I decided to get on the train, I tried to heave my trunk up the steps and got stuck.

"Can I help you?" I turned to face the speaker and saw a cute guy, well he would have been cute if he hadn't been wearing glasses, with green eyes and messy black hair. He stopped and stared at me and I blushed.

"Thank you," I said as he grabbed my trunk and heaved it on the train. "I'm Ebony whats your name?"

"Harry," he mumbled looking embarrassed.

"You're new aren't you, I don't remember seeing you before?" he asked.

"yes," I said, "I've just transferred from Salem in America."

"Whats it like?" he said.

"The best school in the world!" I said happily before my face creased into a frown. "I don't expect Hogwarts will be any good all my friends are at Salem!"

"Hogwarts is good," he defended, "in fact I think you'll be surprised. and as for all your friends being at Salem well, would you like to be my friend"

"very much," I smiled and followed him onto the train.


End file.
